Two different side
by BeetleBee
Summary: The rowdyruff boys are the sons of the Jojo Company, the most riches company in the world while our girls are the daughters of professor Utonium, a traitor that has been shots to death by the Jojo company.Rated M for swearing. Blossom x Brick; Bubbles x Boomer; Buttercup x Butch.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi there, MariGold here again...I thought I would take some break with the whole adventure things.

(If anyone wants to know, I had never taken English classes before and I found a beta reader :D lucky me~have been edited by my awesome beta reader :33)

By the way, here are the pairing:

Blossom x Brick.(Main pairing,'cause I freaking love them.)

Bubbles x Boomer.

Buttercup x Butch.

Have Fun Reading Everyone!

Chapter 1

(Blossom POV)

I run through the forest, deeper and deeper inside. Why? Because someone had 'accidentally' thrown a heavy 'object' at a freaking ANGRY bear, after they had stolen the bear's honey. Now I have to run away from an angry bear, who's trying to kill me!

"Damn You, Buttercup!" I yelled, and continued to run faster."If I lose my breakfast, it'll all be your fault! I'm not cut out for this shit!"

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles shouted behind me, who jumped from branch to branch, trying to catch up with me. "Buttercup has set a trap right ahead, look for the Daisy and don't fall into it!"

I couldn't hear anything but my foot steps being followed by a giant bear as my sister's voice faded.

'Daisy, Daisy, Dais-Aha!' I spotted the familiar Daisy on a bunch of leaves, the Daisy had been Buttercup's trap signature to warn me and Bubbles about her traps. I pretended to run faster before placing one hand on the ground and doing a cartwheel, I panted heavily as the bear shrieked and went flying up the air into the trap.

"BLOSSOM!" I heard Bubbles cries from afar. "Are you okay!? Did the bear hurt you? PLEASE tell me you're okay."

Bubbles came running to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I managed to pull one of my hand out of Bubbles tight grip and place it on Bubbles forehead while saying,"YES, I'm okay but please release me, or I'm gonna lose all my breakfast..." Bubbles yelped, and released me from her tight grip.

"Oh my god! I'm SO sorry!" She held her hand on her mouth, a few tears fell down her beautiful face."Bu-but I was very worried! I'm sorry!"

I sighed and rubbed my stomach,"No, I really am okay...Thank you Bubbles..."

A loud noise was heard as Buttercup landed on the ground.

"Bloss!" Buttercup called out, before tackling me into a really tight hug, a more violent one then Bubbles... Buttercup released me, and scratched her hair while mumbling, "Sorry Blossom...I should've listened to you, when you said to leave."

I flinched, and looked up at Buttercup's apologetic face and said. "I'm sorry BC, but my stomach doesn't feel so go-" I clutched my stomach, and went running behind some bushes and vomiting all my food I ate this morning. I coughed. "...There goes my breakfast."

Bubbles runs to me along with Buttercup, they rub my back gently while Bubbles kept asking me if I was okay, Buttercup kept on saying 'I'm sorry' nonstop. That got to be the weirdest thing after being chase by a bear for an hour -or so, it felt like an hour.

Bubbles panics, placing her backpack on the ground and searching for medicine. She handed me a clear bottle, with...GREEN water in it..."Please drink this! I just made this yesterday and it can make you feel a lot better!"

I stared at the green thing for several minutes, Bubbles handmade medicine always worked, but they also looked weird and not taste very well...She had tried a pink one before -It got to be the worst pink water, I had ever drank in my whole life!

I gulped and reached for the bottle, I drank all of it at once, wanting for the bad taste to go away sooner. I cover my mouth, trying not to spit it back out. Even though it doesn't taste good, Bubbles had spent yesterday night making the potion.

'But it's still horrible!' I screamed, mentally.

Buttercup keeps apologizing rapidly,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

I held my head up and managed to smile a little bit. "No...I'm okay, you will scare all the animals, if you keep apologizing." Buttercup finally stayed calm, but Bubbles looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "You...Could had killed that bear easily, Blossom...Then why didn't you?..."

I smiled -a sad smile. "I...That bear could had been the mother of the cub...and I didn't want the cub to lose its mother either..." I lied, well half was the truth. Bubbles would had been really sad, if I killed the cub's mother.

Bubbles cried louder this time,"I-I know you would had killed the bear, bu-but... It's because I said 'If Brownie loses his mother I would be sad' isn't it?" She said, between whimpers."I'm sorry, and thank you Blossom for not killing the bear...for me!"

Shoot, she found out!

I sighed, "It's...alright but you can stop now Bubbles...All the animals are REALLY running away." I tried to lighten up the mood, but only received a small whimper from Bubbles.

Bubbles started to calm down "Okay..." she chuckled.

Buttercup smiles, looking at me and Bubbles. I feel the portion taking action, as a soft and tingling sensation is felt inside my stomach. "Well, Bubbles would you go fletch us some berries? We have to go hunting." I laughed, feeling a lot better.

Bubbles paused and clapped her hands together. "Actually I...I wanted to hunt too…" Bubbles mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

Me and Buttercup both gasp, who knew are animal loving sister actually wanted to kill an animal. She wouldn't even hurt an ant. "You want to... WHAT?" I asked, I must be dreaming.

"I wanted to help you hunt. We didn't have enough meat to eat, and sell last time..." Bubbles said.

I cocked my head to one side,"I thought you didn't want to hurt animals?" I asked, curiously.

Bubbles flinched,"Well I...just realise that sometimes you have to kill animals protect your closest ones..." she smiled at me, and Buttercup.

Buttercup just shrugged. "Then let her try, she's more faster and skilled with knives than we are."

I considered the possibility for a moment, Buttercup is right -Bubbles did jump from tree to tree this morning, and was going pretty fast. Bubbles is skilled with knives and darts, she always hits the practice dummy's red spot, sometimes with such speed that the human eye can't see it. "Okay then, only if you can kill bunnies and deers."

Bubbles closed her eyes, and takes a deep breath "I'm sure I can…" she said, then she takes out her precious knifes with blue handles, throwing one straight forward into a near by tree, with extreme speed. Walking forward she retrieved her knife.

We all grinned and took out our weapons, I have a bow that was given as a gift from my father -Professor Utonium- while Buttercup uses her chain-sickles and of course Bubbles uses her knives.

"Alright girls, we will meet back here in two hours, you must hunt 2 or 3 animals, at least. Nothing more, or the 'Monkeys' might get suspicious." I instructed, to my sisters.

We all dashed off in different directions, I climbed a tree and began to jump from tree to tree -like a squirrel- it's always easier to target and aim at my food, from the top. Well that's my opinion.

The 'Monkeys' I was referring to are actually the most famous company in the world -Jojo Company- this company has control over the current president, if I could put it that way. You can always find them all over the places, they had bought almost all the lands, and began making rules for the people who lived in it. There's the richest area for stars and Billionaires, they all live in 'North Area' while they're making the poor work for them in exchange for a place to stay, this people live in 'West Area'. The Jojo Company had forbidden anyone from the 'West Area' to enter the 'North Area'. They've even installed electric rails, and other stuff. Unfortunately for me and my sisters, we live in 'North Area, One' JUST below the 'North Area, One' the headquarter of the Jojo Company

'Well my life sucks, but at least I still have my sisters...'

My father -Professor Utonium- who was a scientist for the Jojo Company, as long as I can remember...But, he betrayed them and ran to 'West Area, One' with me and my sisters. He have us weapons, and taught us self-defence. I'm the oldest of my sisters, so he taught me a lot of stuff including science, math and everything you can think of. He always said 'Is something happens to me, please take care of your sisters' of course I agreed with him, I would never let him down. Then one day, he got captured and shot to death e Jojo Company.

I jumped higher trying to observe my surroundings, until I heard a noise from far away. I carefully jumped from tree to tree, trying to find the source of the noises.

I finally arrived at the spot that the noises were coming from, there I spotted three boys. The boy with black hair was making a racket, yelling at the other two, their expensive clothes told me that they're from the 'North Area,' you can never find a thick jacket in 'West Area'.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? I'M NOT STUPID, BRICK!" he yelled, at the red-head.

"Oh good, because you're doing a great job attraction all kinds of dangerous animals. In this fucking forest." snorted the guy with long, red hair. I can't help but agree with him, god knows how many bears are heading his way. You can hear their argument from miles away.

The blonde boy chuckled nervously, watching the other two cursing each other. But, it look like the redhead had enough with the black haired one.

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART THEN GO ALONE AND DIE!" shouted the redhead,

"THAT'S MY LINE!" he shouted back.

The two boys glared at each other before going off in two different directions. The blonde just stood there, unsure of who to follow. I shook my head "Separate is the most important thing you shouldn't do in a forest….Oh well, rich kids don't have to survive in the forest like I do." I whisper, and sighed. "They wouldn't last before noon at this rate."

I grabbed my bow and arrows tightly, and stood up preparing to jump again. "Those boys probably scared all the prey around here, already."

As I go from tree to tree, I see a rabbit from the corner of my eye. I shot an arrow into the rabbit's neck, killing it instantly. 'Good!' I get down and collect the rabbit, grinning triumphantly. 'One more to go...'

The sound of crackling leafs snapped me out of my thoughts, in the process I drop the rabbit and ran, crouching down behind some bushes. What surprise me was that the redhead boy looked as if someone had chased him around. He sure was breathing heavily, maybe something chased him right here.

"*Huff*God damn it*Huff* Where are those two idiots?..huh?" He said, something caught his attention, as he slowly started moving to...MY RABBIT!

'Ah!' I gasped, but placed my hand on my mouth and cursed. 'Walk away, walk away, walk away-'

The red haired boy picked my rabbit up, "The blood is still fresh, has someone been hunting here?" he said, to his self. He was too focused on the rabbit that he didn't notice the fox creeping up from behind him, it's claws unsheathed. The fox shifted its paw, and I knew that if I didn't do something quick, the boy would be in trouble.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, out of reflex. When the fox lunged at his back, my arrow hits the fox's head as the boy cried out in surprise. He then turned and looked at me, with wide eyes. "You…."

I did the only thing that came to my mind...JUMP AWAY.

(Brick's P.O.V)

"GET DOWN!"

I let out a small gasp, when a fox dropped on my lap. "What the-?" I turn around, just in time to see a girl with a red bow running away...by jumping on a tree. "Wait!"

'The heck? Is she a female version of Tarzan or-...Fuck! I'm turning into Butch.

I looked at the dead fox in my lap and then picking it up. I took the arrow from the fox's eye. I examined the arrow carefully, 'A metal arrow...You can't find these in 'West Area'...That easily...I frown. "She looks about the same age as me, but again, I already met all the girls in 'North Area, One' and those sissy can't even hold a bow.'

"And, re pretty than them…" I tell myself, I paused for a second, considering what I just said. "I'm really turning into Butch…."

(Bubbles POV)

I clutched the knife tightly, "I'm sorry…." I say, as I throw the knife at the squirrel's leg, watching it fall down with a loud 'thud'. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I took the knife off the squirrel's leg, "This is more painful than I thought…" I sighed, I used my handkerchief to wipe the blood from my knife. I was startled when the sound of someone's singing caught my attention.

"KYA-" I clutched my mouth, with my hands and chanted in my hands. 'No screaming!' I said, trying to calm myself down. I listened to the song. "What a beautiful voice…."

I hesitant before walking quietly to the source of the voice, I crouched down and stared at the blonde boy in wonder. 'His voice is so pretty...' I flinched when the boy's stomach growled.

He stopped and looked around, trying to find something to eat. "I should had brought a snack with me! It's Butch's fault! he snatched all my breakfast!" he cried out, frustrated. The blonde boy's face light up when he saw some berries hanging on a tree. "Yay! Barries!"

I panic when I saw what the boy was looking at "No, not those! They are yew berries!" I gasp, the boy went running to the berries. He looked at the tree and didn't hasted to pick up a berrie. He held it close to his mouth, ready to eat the whole berry at once. I widen my eyes, and threw the knife at the berry.

(Boomer POV)

I stared at MY berry, which was no hanging on a tree by a knife. "H-huh?" I turned around, trying to find the culprit who "killed" MY berry.

"WHY YOU BAST-" I paused, in my tracks when a small girl appeared before my eyes. "Er...I mean..Why would you do that?" I demanded, my 'young master' status makes me see her at a lower class then me.

The girls whimpers, and looks at me with her big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Those are yew berries, they're poisonous…" she said, in a light tone. "I'm sorry, for startling you like that…" she added.

I smiled and wave my hands, "No, it's okay. You just saved my life, anyways...What is your name?" I ask, curiously.

She hesitant, "It's...Brittina." the girl whispered.

I nodded at the girl "Cute name!" I smile brightly. "I'm Boomer Jojo! I'm sure you have heard my name before...I have decided that you will become my friend so appreciate it!" I laughed, every time I said that I would be their friend, they'd always kneel down and said 'Thank you' rapidly. I was sure that this girl is no exception.

But, I was caught off guard when Brittina flinched before glaring at me "No, thank you. I don't want to be friend's with someone like you." she said, angrily and walked away. "Please be careful, no one will save you next time…"

I started at the girl, in confusion. This has never happened in my life, before...I was speechless for the first time in my life. I was also sure that Brittina mumbled 'Monke' or 'Mon….' something like that, before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks mlbv-grimm for editing XD

Chapter 2

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I waited and waited until a loud noise could be heard from several yards away, "Yes! Gotcha!" I pushed my way out of the bushes and grinned. 'I wonder if I catched a deer this time, or maybe something big! The scream is really...wait..Scream... last time I check, deers don't scream….'

I crouched down, and got my weapon ready just in case. I slowly go walking to my trap, the cursing and yelling is heard more clearly.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCCKK! Can't believe I fell into the simplest trap ever created!" shouted a boy, he had black hair. He kept on struggling to get out, I frowned at his rude comment.

"Even so, there is some IDIOT, HERE, who fell into the simplest trap ever created!" I mocked his voice, and got out of hiding.

The black haired boy jumped in surprise, turning around to have a look at me. "Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see an angel in this damn forest. How's it going? hummm?" he flirted, like who dares to flirt with me? The stupid grin on his face is making it worst.

"Nothing, just wandering around the forest placing simple traps, for idiots like you!" I snorted, before continuing. "ONLY the stupidest among the stupid can get caught in a simple trap like this, isn't it?" I walked forward, tugging at the rope holding the trap closer.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Alright beautiful, you don't know who I am, so DO NOT talk to me that way! And put ME down!" He declared bravely, I wouldn't do that if I was him.

I frowned "Oh, and who are you, Mister High and mighty?" I sneered, and spun my chain-sickles in a menacing way,"Let me guess...ah, you're mister stupid-with-the-most-ridiculous-spiky-hair, or mister stupid-with-the-most-ridiculous-spiky-hair? Which one is it?"

He flinched and glared at me, "Don't think that scares me, beautiful, you might cut yourself, you know?" he replied, in a nervous tone.

I huffed and swung the chain-sickles at the rope, instantly cutting it in half. making the trap come down with the boy. "AHHHH!" he screamed, in a 'manly' way.

I smirked, "Wow, you shriek like a girl, you do know that?"

The black haired boy stood up, while brushing his pants. "GREAT, now you ruined my new pants!" he groaned, "And, I really loved this one, too!"

I rolled my eyes at him, what kind of man complained like a girl?

"Yeah, sorry about that, girly." I collected my trap and putting it in my backpack. I'll need it for another time. Thanks to some stupid rich guy, now I have to place the trap_ again_.

The boy glared at me for a second time, "You wouldn't live long if you mess with ME, if you didn't have that pretty face of yours, I would have punch you right now!" he growled, I could sense his muscles starting to get tense.

I faked a sob, "Oh my god! I'm so scare, please don't use those spiky things and hurt me!" I cried out, dramatically, looking straight at at his spiky hair. I then pretended to sob more. His face got redder by the second, it came to the point I thought flames surrounded him. I'm so proud!

"That's it bitch! No one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever talk like that to a Butch Jojo-" he yelled, I can't believe he's a Jojo. My eyes widen in surprise as a flashback came to my mind, all that hatred I had stored for years had begun to rise. I can slowly feel my hands turning into fists.

"Jo...Jo?" I whisper, while memories started to fill my mind.

Butch grinned, "Yes, you heard that right! I'm Butch Jojo, one of the famous Jojo brothers! Now, if you would apologize maybe I would-"

I didn't pay attention to his other words, rage had taken over my whole body. I gritted my teeth and punched a nearby tree, with all my might. The tree fell down, with a loud 'CRACK', echoing through the whole forest.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I recharged the arrow into my bow, and crouched low, aiming it at a deer. 'A little to the right...'

"CRACK"

The deer snapped its head up, before running away from the sound.

I narrow my eyes, looking up at the sky as the birds flyed away. I wasted no time and aimed my arrow at a bird, shooting it down. I went running to the dead bird, and picked it up. "...Should I go check?" I turned to the direction of the noise. "Bubbles...Buttercup…"

(Brick's P.O.V)

"CRACK"

I slipped, before maintaining my balance again.

"...that was close!" I said.

I looked around, the sound of footsteps were getting louder and louder. I was caught off guard when a bunch of animals started running after me!

I embrace myself for the incoming animals, but the noise disappeared, I slowly open my eyes. The animals had taken another direction.

"They're running away…" I whispered, looking at the direction the animals were running away from.

(Bubbles POV.)

I walked to the river, frustrated. Who does that boy think he is? He looked down on me as if I was some kind of lower citizen. Well he is the Prince -The Jojo's Prince. Ugh.

I took out my handkerchief, and soaked it in the river.

'Why did I save him?...Why didn't I just killed him, instead of walking away?'

"CRACK"

I snapped my head up and looked at the forest across the river. "Oh, no…" I whisper, before taking off in the direction of the sound.

(Boomer POV.)

I stood there, frozen. While looking at the girl's direction, I was thinking about running after her- But, I was scared….. Scare that the girl might glared at me with her big blue eyes and walk away, again. Normally, I would be angry -but now I don't feel so good.

'Just….Why?'

"CRACK"

I yelped at the noise, and looked around rapidly."What? What? What is going on?"

(Butch POV.)

I stopped and stared at the brunette, like she was scary.

"The hell is wrong with you, BITCH!?" I yelled, getting more tense.

"SHUP, UP!" the brunette yelled, silencing me! Like who the heck does she thinks she is? She glared at me even more angrily, and spuned her chain-sickles at me, aiming at my head.

"Shi-" I dodged the chain-sickles by a tiny bit, or else my head would have been gone. "WHAT the FUCK!" I shouted, and kept dodging the chain-sickles. I took off running, wanting to escape this psycho girl.

She retrieved her sickles, and jumped up trying to aim at my head.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, SO I CAN KILL YOU!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs.

I kept running and yelled, "NO THANKS, I'M NOT CRAZY!"

I slipped on a rock and fell down, in the process I hurt my head on a rock. "AUGH….."

I knew that, at this rate, I couldn't outrun her, and closed my eyes preparing for the worst. I felt a pain around my legs, I think she hit en I felt her retrieve the chain-sickles from around my legs, I closed my eyes, knowing that this time she would aim at my head….But, nothing happened….I open my eyes, and see a blond girl holding her back -Thank god.

"NO, BUTTERCUP! You can't just kill him!" said a redhead, Buttercup was still holding her chain-sickles in mid air. The redhead looked sadly at Buttercup, and shaked her head.

Buttercup stared at the redhead for a moment, and sighed, lowering her arm! But, not before glaring at me.

"DON'T ever, let me see your face again…" she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I frown in disbelieve, "BITC-Oof!" my eye started twitching when a hand went on my mouth, I didn't have to look to know who it belonged too.

"Shut up, Butch." Brick said, holding his hand on my mouth. I scowled, and bite Brick's hand, making him yelp. "You, little…" Brick mumbled, he stared angrily at me, as he saw the blood mark on his hand. I only grinned.

Boomer appeared through the bushes, me and Brick blinked back at him -I can't believe he survived. "Boomer?" he smiled, a more than average one and tackled me and Brick.

"Waaaa! Brick! Butch! Don't leave me again!" Boomer sobbed, hugging me and Brick even more tightly. I was trying my best to push him away.

"Stop it Boomer! I'm not a hug person!Stop!" I yelled, at Boomer. Brick managed to pull away first -lucky- leaving me with Boomer, hugging each other- actually just Boomer. Brick thinks it's funny, saying how he wished he'd brought a camera with him. Brick snapped his head around, when he remembered the situation we were in. He stared at the girls, and realization flashed in his eyes -about time.

The redhead stared at us nervously, especially at Brick, I wonder why….

The blonde girl kept clinging to Buttercup, until Buttercup patted her head.

"I'm okay now Bubbles, thank you." Buttercup whispered to her, with a smile.

Bubbles sighs in relief, and released Buttercup. "What's wrong Buttercup, why did you attack the boy?" she asked, holding Buttercup's hand.

"Oh I'm sure you'd had attacked him too, if you heard his name." Buttercup snorted, what's wrong with my name?

The redhead glared at Buttercup, her face became serious "Even so, you shouldn't had attacked a defenseless person! You would had killed him, if it wasn't for Bubbles!" she growled, at Buttercup. Yeah, wait, I'm not defenseless!

"That is exactly, what I wanted to do! I wanted to kill him!" Buttercup snarled, this girl really is a psycho!

"But Buttercup, why do you hate him so much?" Bubbles asked, in a softly voice, and grabbed Buttercup's hand even tighter.

Buttercup's face becomes dark, as she whispers "Blossom, Bubbles….You do know, what I hate the most in the whole world, right?"

"The Jojo Company, he's from the Jojo Company?" the redhead asked, looking at my direction then turning back. My brothers and me are currently arguing, well mostly Boomer and Brick, right now. I'm listening to the girls conversation, and see Bubbles looking past Blossom to Boomer, her eyes widen with fear. Boomer looked back at her, but then continued to argue with Brick. Bubbles looked like she saw a ghost...

I could hear Buttercup mumble in disgust "Butch Jojo, that's his name." after that I couldn't hear them no more.

(No One's P.O.V)

Blossom's jaw dropped, the memories started coming back to her, she covered her mouth with her hand and whispered so only Bubbles and Buttercup could hear. "I remember now! Luke had sent me a picture of Mojo Jojo's sons, from the computer!"

Bubbles flinched, she already knew that the blonde boy was one of Mojo's sons….but not the other, she stared at the ground.

Buttercup gritted her teeth, "Heh...The black haired one is Butch, he felled into one of my traps and then he started flirting with me, I bet you he's a pervert." she mumbled, in a darkly tone.

"I see, I don't know which one is Brick or Boomer but I had….encounter the red haired boy, before…" she said, and continued. "He saw the rabbit I dropped when I was trying to hide and uh…..I kinda revealed myself, when he was about to get attack by a fox."

Bubbles looked up at Blossom and Buttercup with her sweet blue eyes, "The blonde one is Boomer...I saved him when he was about to eat a yew Berry…" she paused, then continued. "He asked for my name, and said his name is Boomer...then he said he allowed me to be his friend and that I should appreciate it." Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "He treats me like a servant...I don't like him."

'But, his voice is beautiful.' Bubbles added, in her head.

Blossom cleared her voice, and asked."You didn't tell him your name...didn't you?"

Bubbles shooked her head with a smile, "No, I told him that my name was Brittina."

They smiled at Bubbles response, but then turn serious when they glared at the boys "What are you noble asses doing in the forest?" Buttercup called out.

Blossom choked on her own saliva, while Bubbles chuckles lightly.

Butch stopped is yelling with Boomer and snapped. "None of you business, fucking cow!"

"They're just big!" Buttercup shouted, her eye started twitching. Buttercup earned a smack from Blossom.

"Don't say that out loud!" Blossom whispered, her face became red from embarrassment.

Brick turned away while Boomer scratched his head and looked at Bubbles, instead of…*Ahem*...Buttercup's bosom, like Butch does.

Bubbles face becomes blank as she looked down at her own chest, she patted her chest and looked up, in confusion. "Aren't they all big? Thought I think-"

Blossom blushed, looking at Bubbles. "Stop it Bub-Brittina!" she yelled, and covered her face with her hand. "UGH…"

Brick looked at Blossom "...Idiot…" he mumbled.

Blossom sighs, "Just as Buttercup said, what are you doing here?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at Brick. These boys are the sons of Mojo Jojo, they live in the rich, and popular, all their lives….If one of them treated Bubbles like a servant, Blossom didn't see the need to be kind.

"Exploring," Brick replied casually, "Just like you girls hunting here, we were just exploring."

Blossom flinched, Brick had mention about the hunting on purpose...Blossom got closer to Brick, so only he could hear her. "...Are you going to report us?" she asked, she showed no signs of emotions, but inside, she felt nervous like hell!

Brick got even closer and pulled down his hat, "Those two over there won't, because they don't know about the rules...But, maybe I will." he whispered, Blossom bites her lower lip, there is no getting away this time. "But...Maybe I won't...If you get us out of here." Brick smirked.

Blossom glared at him "...Fine, but you have to keep your promise and don't tell anyone...got it?"

Brick nodded."Deal,"

Blossom returned to her sisters and told them the whole conversation, Buttercup was the first to react. "You can't be serious Blossom! There is no way I'm carrying that spiky monkey!"

Blossom sighs, "But the 'North Area, One' is very far away from here….We have to carry them on our back's or they'll get too tired"

Bubbles placed her hand on her cheek, "Maybe she's right Buttercup...They don't have the energy like we do...I don't think they can handle it." she said, sheepishly.

The Rowdyruffs all flinched, Boomer scowled, Butch narrowed his eyes at the 'spiky monkey' part. Brick coughed "You girls are really cocky there."

Blossom raised an eyebrow at Brick. "What? I thought you rich teenagers always go to the bar, dating, going to casinos and stuff like that...isn't it?"

Butch smirks "Oh you're wrong babe, we are all black belt, plus our stamina will surpass your's because we are boys."

Boomer's eyes widen, "Is this the first time he said something useful?" he whispered, to Brick.

"I don't want to hear that from you" Brick and Butch said in unison, making Boomer pout.

"Both of you are mean…."

"Whatever, Blossom we don't have time for this, just let them run." Buttercup snorted. Bubbles nodded.

"Yes Blossom, they said they can run on pace with us after all." Bubbles said.

Blossom shrugged, "Hey! We will go right away, prepare yourselves." Blossom, informed the boys.

"Wait a minute!" Boomer yelled out, and dashed over to Bubbles, handing her something resembling to a small package. Covered in a big leaf, wrapped with a string, making it look like a bow.

Bubbles hesitated for a while before accepting it, "Thank you…." she murmured, and carefully unwrapping the leaf, she paused when she saw what was inside. It was her favorite knife, with some clovers placed on top. "Th-this is….?"

Boomer scratched his head awkwardly, "Err...Well, I was feeling kinda bad about what I did to you after you left…" he blushes, "Uhm...So I took your knife and wrapped it up with a big leaf, but they say that girls like flowers a lot so...yeah...I hope you forgive me."

Bubbles stared at the blonde, before chucking out loud. Boomer began to panic. "I-I would had given you an expensive dress or something but-"

Bubbles shook her head, "No, I like this gift more, thanks Boomer." she said, and holded the clovers up on her hand. "It is...Very sweet." she said, as she stared at the clovers and smiled sweetly, the kind that melted-all-mans-hearts "Through this is not really flowers...I still love it."

Boomer looked dumbfounded at Bubbles, his face became redder and redder every second that passed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Butch interrupted him.

"GAH! Enough of these romance soap! Just start moving already!" Butch yelled, clearly irritated.

* * *

The group ran through the forest with the girls ahead, and the boys running right behind them.

"...Dude, stop glaring at me, It's creepy..." Butch murmured, looking back at Boomer.

"..."Boomer doesn't replied, instead, he keeps glaring at Butch with fury in his eyes.

Butch shrugs, but feels a shiver ran down his spine. "...Brick, a little help here?" Butch said, Brick turned to his brother and smirked before running faster, leaving Butch alone with Boomer. "Jackass."


End file.
